Desde las Sombras
by Maik Wayne
Summary: La familia Wayne siempre ha contado con un aliado muy valioso, con muchos papeles y muchas obligaciones algo mueve e impide que el buen Alfred abandone su trabajo ¿que puede ser el motor del buen mayordomo?


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Desde las sombras -**

La noticia le había parecido algo extraordinario a Alfred —La señora Martha está en cinta — dijo Thomas muy serio, serio pero a la vez feliz.

—Mis felicitaciones Señora— la cara de Martha se tornó en un ligero "gracias" casi insonoro que a Alfred le pareció extraño— a usted también señor— la sonrisa de Thomas fue prominente y el gusto de Alfred por la notica fue notorio

—Volveremos a ser una familia —dijo Thomas antes de comenzar con su plato

—Que gusto señor—dijo el mayordomo y siguió sirviendo la comida a los dueños de la casa.

Los días pasaron y la tensión crecía junto con el vientre de Martha, Thomas estaba verdaderamente nervioso y su esposa… bueno solo estaba rara, pero el embarazo es una ida y venida de hormonas y situaciones que han de hacer sentir incomoda a cualquier pobre mujer. Por eso Alfred no se sorprendía de que Martha rechazara la mayoría de sus platos, que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo ausente, era raro pero era algo en lo que Alfred prefería no pensar.

—Señora por favor …— Alfred vio nuevamente los platos al lado de la cama—debe de comer, por usted y el pequeño que viene en camino …—insistió Alfred

—no tengo ganas Alfred…

—Puedo cocinarle otra cosa si gusta señora— dijo Alfred mientras tomaba los platos

—No es eso… no tengo ganas…— Martha miró a Alfred insistente —no tengo ganas de tener otro hijo…

Esa fue la frase que puso en alerta a Alfred, la frase que con toda pena el mayordomo tuvo que decirle a Thomas para evitar que algo malo pasase—parece ser que aun no olvida lo que pasó con Thomas Junior…

—fue un accidente señor—dijo amablemente el inglés—nadie puede culparse por eso

—Lo sé, pero parece que Martha aun no lo entiende— el señor Wayne se dirigió a su mayordomo —Gracias Al…—dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro, Alfred se quedó más serio de lo normal, no estaba tan acostumbrado a tanta familiaridad, más cuando Thomas le sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda—iré a ver a mi esposa…

Los meses fueron un estira y afloja de emociones entre una Martha visiblemente deprimida y un preocupado Thomas que no la dejaba sola a sol ya sombra, situación que había llevado a innumerables discusiones —¡Quiero estar sola! ¡¿Qué no me oíste?! — y tras el reclamo por algo de espacio vino el grito de dolor y la rotura de platos de la impresión de ver casi caer a la señora de la casa, el nuevo Wayne estaba por nacer.

—es un varón señor Wayne— las palabras del médico pusieron una enorme sonrisa en el cabeza de familia que emocionado abrazó al buen Alfred

—Un hijo Al…—le dijo al oído mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos — tengo un hijo… — dijo nuevamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—doctor por favor, lléveme con mi esposa— dijo al separarse de un sonrojado inglés que por instinto se llevó una mano a la mejilla para sentir el calor que había dejado esa caricia improvisada de los labios del señor Wayne

—Fe… felicidades… señor— dijo mientras le veía alejarse para conocer a su nuevo hijo

Seguro todo mejoraría con la llegada del bebé —Bruce…— era el nombre que Thomas había elegido, la llegada de Bruce traería paz a la casa—seguro que si …— dijo Thomas para convencerse y no caer en el desespero de saber que su mujer no quería abrazar a su hijo mucho menos amamantarlo

—Solo no quiero Thomas… —esa fue la razón que el padre de Bruce siempre oía—Alfred el niño está llorando — esa era la otra frase que escuchaba el mayordomo de parte de la señora de la casa, el pequeño Bruce lloraba por los brazos de su madre y eran los de Alfred los que lo acunaban, cosa que al buen inglés no le molestaba en lo más mínimo porque Bruce era un pequeño realmente hermoso.

—Shhh… Shhh… tranquilo Bruce — le dijo un anoche al pequeño cuando corrió a levantarlo de la cuna mientras lloraba desconsolado—no llores, aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa? —poca cosa era la que pasaba entre gritos y reclamos de la habitación de al lado la habitación conyugal donde Martha y Thomas discutían —Tranquilo Bruce…

El portazo fue sonoro, llamó la atención de Alfred que llevó al niño contra su pecho —la golpee—Alfred se espantó al notar lo mal que venía el padre de Bruce— le di una bofetada Alfred, la arrojé al suelo… no tengo disculpa Alfred—dijo Thomas con sumo pesar

—Señor…—Alfred no sabía que decir

—Es que no la entiendo Al… no la entiendo, no quiere a Bruce cerca, no quiere acercarse a mí y con cada beso, con cada caricia ¡siento que me odia más! — Thomás se acercó a la enorme ventana de la habitación — no sé qué hacer Alfred— Thomas se llevó las manos a la cara

—Tranquilo señor— se acercó a toda prisa con el bebé en brazos, le puso una mano en la espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo— hablaré con la señora Martha, estoy seguro que…— el señor Wayne no dijo nada se acercó a Alfred para colgarse de su cuello y llorar en el. Se vio parado junto a la ventana con dos Wayne en sus brazos tratando de mantener la calma— todo estará bien…

Estuvo bien al día siguiente, casi como si nada hubiese pasado, el mayordomo tuvo aun que alimentar al pequeño y con el paso de los meses aprendió a bañarlo, vestirlo y dormirlo—¿Cómo está mi pequeño? — Thomas llegaba siempre a la hora del baño cuando Alfred tenía al pequeño en el enorme cuenco que colocaba en la cocina para que el calor del horno y la estufa disminuyera la frialdad de la casa—¿Ha comido?

—Como siempre señor…

—Ma …— los hombres se impresionaron al oir la silaba de la boca del pequeño que sonrió y comenzó a juguetear con el agua—Ma

—¡¿Oíste eso Alfred?! —dijo emocionado Thomas —Alfred…— Thomas tomó al pequeño de entre el agua y mojándose el traje se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a su esposa que salía de atrás del mayordomo

—Dame a mi hijo…—dijo Martha secamente mientras le arrebataba la toalla al sirviente y el pequeño a su esposo—yo lo vestiré… —se fue dejándoles en la cocina con la pijama lista, los calcetines y los pequeños zapatos que el pequeño usaría

—Martha…—la voz queda de Thomas se dejó oir tras los golpeteos a la puerta—cariño ¿está todo bien? —Intentó girar el pomo de la puerta —¿Martha? — No hubo respuesta—Abre la puerta mi amor— la desesperación comenzó a hacer presa de Thomas—¡Martha! ¡Abre la puerta!

Los incesantes y desesperados golpes llamaron la atención de Alfred que en menos de tres segundos estaba con su patrón tumbando la puerta de la habitación de Bruce donde hallaron la escena más horrenda que pudieran haber encontrado—¡Suéltalo! — Thomas la retiró de encima del pequeño que no se movía bajo el peso de una almohada —¡estúpida! — no había tiempo de ver que Thomas no la matara a golpes

—Vamos, vamos Bruce…— le dio primeros auxilios y vio como el pecho del pequeño volvía a subir con algo de trabajo mientras tosía con algo de dificultad —está respirando ¡Thomas! — Alfred tomó al niño en brazos mientras se daba la vuelta —¡Maldición Thomas! ¡Bruce necesita un hospital! ¡Ahora! —no había tiempo de formalismos, si el pequeño estaba a salvo pero necesitaban revisarlo y ver que no tuviera daño interno

—Parece un grave caso de depresión postparto— el hombre de bata blanca hablaba con Thomas que lucía aun en shock— ella está bien, sus signos vitales muestran estabilidad física pero psicológicamente es otra cosa

—¿Y Bruce? — Inquirió Thomas—¿esta bien?

—La falta de oxígeno no parece tener secuelas graves… gracias a que recibió rcp de manera casi inmediata — dijo el médico— lo hizo muy bien señor Wayne

—De hecho –Thomas miró al mayordomo que estaba a una distancia considerable, le hizo una seña para que se acercara— Alfred lo hizo —dijo sonriente mientras le pasaba una mano por encima de los hombros

—Es un héroe señor… salvó a ese niño — dijo el médico—si me disculpan…

—Eres un héroe Al…— dijo Thomas más relajado

—Solo hice lo que debía señor…— explicó el mayordomo —yo… amo a ese niño

—Lo sé— dijo mientras estrechaba su agarra y deslizaba su mano hasta la cintura del mayordomo —Bruce también te ama…— le dio un gran abrazo a modo de agradecimiento—estaremos bien…

—Estoy seguro que sí señor — dijo Alfred mientras se separaba del abrazo —el joven Bruce y la señora saldrán del hospital y todo estará mejor…

Si Bruce y Martha salieron del hospital antes de lo esperado, Bruce en brazos de su padre y Martha en una bolsa negra.

Había sido una tragedia, y así lo hubieran dicho los periódicos de Gotham de no ser porque el dinero de Thomas los hizo callar y es que estando en un hospital ¿Quién pensaría que Martha acabaría con su vida lanzándose de una ventana?; después de eso industrias Wayne pagó para poner barrotes a todas las ventanas para que ninguna mujer acabase nuevamente sobre el techo de una ambulancia con las costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado, desangrándose mientras desesperados doctores intentaban bajarla de ahí y poder intervenirla quirúrgicamente.

Una tragedia, una que Bruce jamás sabría —Bruce… — el mayordomo buscaba insistente por la casa —¿Bruce? —vio los pequeños zapatos tras la cortina—¡Te encontré! — Pero solo eran eso los zapatos —¡Oh! ¿Dónde estará Bruce?

—¡Bu! —dijo el pequeño saltándole desde el respaldo de un mueble a su espalda

—eso es trampa—comenzó a reír Alfred mientras se lo quitaba de encima y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas sobre la alfombra de la sala

—¡No! ¡Cosquillas no! — Decía el pequeño Wayne entre risas —¡Basta Alfred!

—está bien…— dijo levantándose del piso —¿has terminado tu tarea? —el menor asintió —bueno entonces te toca tu merienda—dijo mientras se dirigía a la comida que estaba en una pequeña mesa, el rechinar de unas llantas llamó su atención, Thomas estaba en casa— tómala y ve a tu habitación a ver televisión, te lo has ganado

—¡¿de verdad?! —dijo Bruce alegre

—Claro que si… pon unos episodios del Fantasma Gris y yo te alcanzaré un momento —Alfred dio la instrucción y el pequeño Bruce de seis años salió a toda velocidad rumbo a su habitación a tiempo para no ver a su padre entrar tambaleándose por la puerta — Señor…— el tono entre lastimero y suplicante de Alfred no llamó en lo más mínimo de la atención de Thomas —¿está bien?

—No…— fue la sentencia de Thomas, había empezado a beber temprano generalmente lo hacía después de la cena, hasta que se quedaba dormido con la copa en la mano luego de darle su beso de buenas noches a Bruce

—Déjeme ayudarlo señor… — Thomas intentó ningunear su ayuda pero solo logro tambalearse y caer —¡Señor!

—estoy bien estoy bien — dijo entre risas Thomas —solo quiero…

—No más licor…—sentenció Alfred mientras colocaba el peso muerto sobre su hombro y comenzaba a caminar hacía su habitación —Un poco más Señor… —dijo y lo colocó sobre la cama —sabe que no debe beber tanto señor—dijo mientras le retiraba el saco y se dirigía a su pies para desatar sus agujetas y sacarle los zapatos—y menos aún conducir…

—No eres mi esposa Alfr…— dijo con algo de trabajo —no, no lo eres… ella— Alfred cerró los ojos, estaba por comenzar de nuevo — ella no está… Se arrojó de una ventana… ¿Por qué? — Alfred notó que se formaban sollozos en la voz de su señor

—Estaba enferma señor… —dijo el fiel mayordomo mientras se inclinaba para desabrochar el cinturón del padre de Bruce

—Estaba…— Thomas tomó la mano de Alfred que estaba por desatar la pieza de cuero que se sostenía a su cintura— Ya no está…

—no señor…— Alfred sintió el calor del agarre de Thomas un agarre que le hacía sentir extraño —¿Señor?

—Promete…— se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Pennyworth — promete que to no te irás

—No lo haré señor—dijo Alfred mientras tomaba con ambas manos las manos de Thomas— amo al joven Bruce…

— ¿Solo es eso? — ¿Por qué le miraba de esa forma? ¿Thomas sabía algo que Alfred no? Todo parecía indicar que sí, los toques eran escasos pero llenos de extrañas sensaciones para Alfred lo supo desde ese día, desde el día en que junto a la ventana termino con Bruce en Brazos y Thomas a su lado abrazándole—Al…— buscó la mirada del mayordomo, del niñero de su hijo pero no los vio porque estaban cerrados y acercándose a él, hasta que se encontraron, no las miradas si no los labios, los suaves labios del Alfred que siempre tenían palabras de aliento ahora le daban ese aliento que le hacía falta ese aliento que había mantenido a Bruce con vida y a él con cordura, se soltó del agarre y paso sus manos por la espalda del mayordomo atrayéndolo hacía si en un movimiento que llevaba mucho tiempo sin realizar.

Estaba sobrepasando sus deberes pero ya no había marcha atrás ¿o sí? Alfred sintió que las manos del señor de la casa estaban entrando por entre sus bien puestas ropas entre jadeos y caricias que tropezaban con los deseos de Alfred —Señor….-dijo apenas recuperando el aliento

—Thomas… —le corrigió el dueño de la casa

—Thomas… yo —por fin se miraron intercambiaron miradas y el buen mayordomo pudo recuperar su compostura— Yo debo ir a ver a Bruce —se puso de pie y salió a toda prisa de la habitación

En el cuarto de Bruce la televisión aún seguía encendida y el pequeño se había quedado dormido en el cómodo tapete que estaba cerca del televisor, entre restos de galletas y juguetes—Ven vamos a la cama — el niño no le respondió, Alfred lo tomó con mucho cario y lo arropó para luego besarle la frente

—Es un niño hermoso—la voz de Thomas se unió a Alfred que estaba mirando al pequeño, sintió que le ponían una mano en el hombro, Alfred colocó la suya encima de aquella que había invadido su privacidad—¿lo amas? —el mayordomo asintió — entonces … —se dejó sujetar por la cintura —ven a la cama…

Y como buen empleado de la familia y fiel sirviente del señor de la casa Alfred fue con Thomas a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta dejó caer sus ropas al suelo, ya habría tiempo a la mañana siguiente de poner en orden la habitación y doblar bien la sabanas que se estaban manchando de sudor y fluidos corporales que daban testimonio de la primera vez que Alfred se entregaba a Thomas y viceversa, hubo un implícito acepto cuando Thomas comenzó a introducirse en Alfred, después de tantos meses y después de tantos años el buen Thomas volvía a sentir el placer sexual de estar con alguien que le amaba y que podía decir también que el amaba, de haber sido posible después de tanto amor y tanta virilidad expresada en un acto sexual, se pudo haber concebido un hermano para Bruce.

No hubo cambios en la mansión después de esa noche, ninguno no los hubo; porque Alfred seguía educando bien a Bruce y preparando el desayuno y consintiendo a Bruce y haciendo sonreír a su padre, sentándose con ellos en la mes para la comida y la cena, buscándole la ropa al señor y preparándole el baño, si no había cambios ante los ojos de Bruce; pero apenas se cerraba la puerta tras de ellos las caricias y los besos se dejaban sentir; todo a puerta cerrada y no por decisión de Thomas si no por deseo de Alfred que no quería confundir al pequeño Bruce o causar daños a la imagen de Thomas, Alfred era al fin y al cabo una madre preocupada.

—Me preocupa un poco el horario Thomas— dijo Alfred mientras le pasaba el saco que usaría esa noche—es algo tarde para Bruce…

—Tu dijiste que sería bueno que pasara tiempo con mi hijo —dijo mientras se colocaba el saco y ponía las manos de Alfred alrededor de su cintura —¿seguro que no quieres ir?

—Alguien tiene que esperarles con leche y galletas para dormir… —Alfred besó la mejilla de Thomas de manera tierna — además no me gusta demasiado "El Zorro"

—Es una de mis favoritas…

—Lo sé— Alfred le dio la vuelta a Thomas y este le tomó de las manos— seguro que le encantará a Bruce

—espero que sí …

—¿Papá? — La puerta se abrió tras de la pregunta y Thomas inmediatamente soltó las manos de Alfred —¿todo bien?

—Si Bruce… ¿Qué dijimos de entrar a mi habitación sin permiso? —le reprendió Thomas ligeramente

—Tranquilo Thomas— Alfred se acercó al chico—solo esta emocionado ¿verdad Bruce?

—Si…¿ya nos vamos?

—Claro, claro— dijo Thomas—despídete de Alfred y espérame abajo — el niño obedeció a su padre y salió a toda prisa de la habitación —Bien… ahora me toca a mi — se acercó y besó a Alfred en los labios —Por cierto — Thomas rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña caja—esto es para ti …

—pero ¿y esto? —Alfred se sonrojó al instante

—regalo de aniversario…

—Nunca me habías dado algo así — Alfred miró la cajita por todos lados—ahora me siento estúpido por no darte nada…

—Al…— Thomas se acercó y tomo la cajita para sacudirla un poco—tú me has dado más de lo que merezco—le besó la frente y Alfred cerró los ojos—esto apenas retribuirá un poco de tanto que más dado

—Gracias Thomas… —dijo sonriendo enternecido

—¿Lo abrirás?

—Bruce te espera abajo — dijo Alfred — me gustaría abrirlo cuando regreses y darte — Alfred sonrió de medio lado —ya sabes algo como compensación ….

—¡Oh! Me agrada la idea —Thomas se acercó y restregó ligeramente su parte íntima con la de Alfred, se besaron nuevamente mientras Bruce gritaba desde la parte de debajo de la casa—¡Voy!

—Ve… tu hijo te espera…

—Nuestro… — le beso la frente —te Amo Alfred…

—Yo también Thomas… — le vió salir de la habitación y después de dejar la caja en la mesa de noche les vio salir de casa a toda prisa.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, nunca abriría la caja, no volvería a verlo más que para meterlo en la cripta familiar, ahora eran solo él y Bruce

—Tranquilo Bruce se que no podre reemplazarlo, pero — estrechó al niño junto a su cuerpo — pero te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti …

—Gracias Alfred…— Bruce comenzó a llorar desconsolado

—Tranquilo Bruce… shhh —lo levantó y lo calmó como cuando era bebe, como el primer día que llegó a la casa—estoy aquí — le dijo como le decía cuando lloraba en la noche, cuando Thomas se ponía más sensible y melancólico — estoy aquí…— el mayordomo dejó caer sus lágrimas sobre el cabeza de su pequeño Bruce—Te amo Thomas… — al menos había podido despedirse de la persona que amaba, al menos le quedaba el fruto de su amor, el niño que engendró Thomas y a que Alfred le había dado aliento de vida…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Un idea que había rondado mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, siempre he pensado que si bien a Alfred lo mueve el amor por Bruce no es el unico Wayne al que el amaba, espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todos nos leemos pronto.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
